A New Journey Begins
by robtron5000
Summary: Victoria has done everything imaginable In Skyrim, defeated Alduin, joined/ruled, every Faction, and stopped the civil war. But when the mad god Sheogorath is bored, he sends her to The world of Remnant for his own amusement. How will she deal with this new world? Can she possibly save Remnant from certain disaster?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights TESV or RWBY, they belong to Bethesda and Rooster Teeth respectively. This is my first story constructive criticism and questions are welcome, im not sure how often i will upload but i will be writing more of this story. Tell me what you think  
Chapter 1: A new Journey Begins  
"You have committed crimes against Skyrim and her people, what say you in your defense?" The Riften guard said as he held his sword towards the woman. The woman just smirked.  
"Hmm, been a long time since any guard in Riften, no any hold actually, that has tried to stop me. This might be fun." The woman thought to herself. "Well that certainly sounds like me, What have I done this time?" she asked with a playful attitude.  
"You are hereby under arrest for the murder of Grelod the Kind, do not resist or we will detain you with force." the guard said with authority.  
"That old bag, its been a year since she died, why is that being brought up again?" the woman responded. She had killed that old grouch, she found out that Grelod was abusing the children in her orphanage, and that one of the kids had ran away to call the dark brotherhood to kill her. She hadn't initially liked the dark brotherhood, or their ways, but when they kidnapped her because she had "stolen their mark", she actually heard about what they really did as a group. Most of the time they had killed lowlife scum and anyone who generally abused their powers, if someone paid them enough to do it. Astrid had set her up to kill one of three people they kidnapped, she said that one of them was marked you decide who lives or dies.  
Naturally I listened to all their stories, all three of them were plausible to be marked, and none of them were "nice" people so I had killed all three. That was the beginning of me being the leader of the brotherhood, and I make a damn good assassin if I so myself.  
"I was looking through the records of crimes in the unsolved case section, and notably saw you were marked as the culprit. I asked the fellow guards, and they all told me not deal with it, but i couldn't let it go. So are you going to come peacefully or will I have to drag you to the dungeons myself." the guard said aggressively.  
"So their are no guards backing you up? Because if that's the case you really don't want to mess with me. You ever think of why the city of Riften doesn't try to get me? Ill answer it for you, im way too powerful, not only in strength, but also in connections for this or any other city to stand up to me. So I suggest you avoid angering me unless you really want to pay for it." The woman said very threateningly. The glare she gave him seemed as she meant to turn him to stone.  
The man was now frightened, "O-o-f course, ma'am I-I wont bother you again." he barly managed to spit out before tucking tail, and running away as fast as he could.  
Intimidation successful  
"Good, now since that is taken care of, I can conclude my business here," She thought to herself. She had come here to speak with the thieves guild. She had them searching for information about the whereabouts of a special artifact. "Hopefully they found it for me, but knowing everything else, ill probably have to get it myself." She walked down the wooden stairs to the little river beneath Riften to the ratway. The sewer tunnels beneath Riften, home to crooks, murderers, and the thieves guild. "Why am I taking this way rather than the back entrance?" She mentally cursed herself for forgetting the simpler way there. But it was already too late to head there so she proceeded into the ratway.  
The underground passage was pretty clear of lowlifes this time around, although she did sneak by a particularity crazy bum talking to him self, but otherwise pretty calm. She walked through the door to the Ragged Flaggon, a bard only open to criminals, also front part of the thieves guild.  
As she walked up to the counter, she heard a familiar voice, "Ahhh Victoria, just the woman i wanted to see, we have news of your little project." Brynjolf said in a casual tone. He is the second in command of the thieves guild, but he usually runs the joint whenever im not around.  
"We tracked the object to an ancient dwemer ruins just south east of Windhelm, none of us have experience with dwemer ruins so we have not tried to retrieve it. Oh and speaking of "It", im kind of curious about what this object might be." Brynjolf explained to Victoria.  
"Im not quite sure of it myself, but its called "The Amulet of Madness," Miraak was looking for it before i killed him so it cant be good to let it get taken." Victoria told Brynjolf, "I have reason to assume its another daedric artifact, so if that's the case im going to take it to keep it safe. I appreciate the help, I've been too busy to go look for it myself, Ill head over there soon to find it"  
"Before you go though, would you care for a drink? Stole some real nice aged mead, the client let us keep a few bottles." Brynjolf offered Victoria a glass. She gladly accepted the glass and they shared a drink and a few laughs before she set out.

Victoria was at the entrance to the ruins, thinking to herself before she entered. "These damn dwemer ruins are always so annoying. Too many trap, automatons, and Falmer. Ugh hopefully there isnt any of those ugly bastards here." Victoria thought to herself, despite Falmer from being normal elves however many years in the past, the Dwemer corrupted their minds and bodies to be slaves, now they only want to kill anyone living above ground.  
"Well better get this over with," she thought as she headed down the elevator into the depths of the ruins.

Victoria had finally reached the final chamber of the ruins, she had only gotten slight burns, a few stab marks and a bolt to her shoulder, but nothing a few health potions cant fix. She walked down some stairs in the center of the room, that led to a huge pedestal in the middle. There she found the amulet, it has a laughing skull shape as the jewelry with 2 rubys as the eyes. Before she grabbed it a voice rang through out the room.  
"My, My, what do we have here? Is that the Dragonborn gracing my presence again? Now what would you be wanting with my amulet, hmm? I thought you hated the madness, or have you had a change of heart?" a familiar voice rang out.  
"Sheogorath, i should've known this was one of your artifacts." Victoria said with a heavy sigh, dealing with Sheogorath was such a chore. Being the daedric prince of madness of course meant he was absolutly insane.  
"Never thought I would be seeing you again so soon Vikky, was my Wabbajack not fun enough for you? I mean who doesn't love a staff that can turn a dragon into a goat or even cheese, mmmmm." Sheogorath paraded on, Victoria didn't know whether or not he was purposly annoying or just a product of madness, but it was exhausting to deal with him.  
"I only came to secure the artifact, Miraak was looking for it. He must have wanted it to to further his goals, speaking of which. What might this amulet do?" Victoria told Sheogorath.  
"Why Missy, it is a special amulet from the shivering isles that grants its wearer enhanced abilities, but at the cost of going completely mad, unless one has made a pact with me of course, and I don't just make deals with everyone," He explained,  
"You sure? You made a deal with me pretty easily," Victoria said, remembering her encounter with Sheogorath in The old emperor Pelagius' mind. He simply gave her the staff just for shooting some stuff in his mind with it.  
"Did I now? Now... my memory isn't what it used to, its actually quite better, but i still don't remember, oooh well. Anyways ever since you ruined my fun back in Pelagius' mind, Ive been dreadfully bored. And you just might be the one to amuse me, ooh ooh i got an idea. You like helping people in trouble and fighting baddies huh? I know of a perfect place, you are going to love it there."  
"Hey, hey, Im not going anywhere, I have a lot of things to do here, Im not your toy. You cant just send me to som..." Victoria tried to tell Sheogorath before she blipped out of existence in front of him.  
"Hmmm, I think she was trying to tell me something, Oh well. Now to just wait until the fun starts." He said to him self, he was going to enjoy this to the fullest.

"...e strange place..." She paused, noticing that she was not in the ruins anymore, but instead a lush green forest. "That bastard, I swear to the nine divines he will pay." Victoria said to herself, seething with rage. "Well i might as well figure out where im at, i have the feeling im going to be here for a while." She thought to herself, this isnt her first time being transported to another world. She looked around and noticed what seemed to be a castle at the top of a cliff a few miles ahead. "Might as well start there I guess," Victoria thought as she started her way over there

"Ozpin, you might want to have a look at this." Gylnda said with concern in her voice, "Our cameras in the Emerald Forest have found something really strange. If you look here at 3:32, this woman seems to just appear out of nowhere. She seems to be headed for Beacon right now, should we investigate?" Glynda asked Ozpin. He nodded his head.  
"Send a bullhead to pick her up, i would like to have a word with her." Ozpin said with authority, and a hint of curiosity in his voice.  
"Sir,with all due respect, we know nothing about her, what if shes an enemy?" Glynda questioned Ozpin. He simply gave her a look of confidence, she knew that meant, "Right away sir, but if she becomes a danger to this school, I will deal with it myself." She stated, she was always concerned with the safety of her students.  
"If it comes to that, we will deal with it appropriately." Ozpin assured her, before she walked out the door.

Victoria was used to walking long distances, she walked across skyrim many times through out her 7 years there. She was surprised that she hasnt been attacked by bandits or wild animals, she couldn't walk one miles in skyrim without something attacking her. The best was anytime someone hired thugs to kill her, these thugs watched her kill a dragon and eat its soul, and they thought they could freaking mug her. She would never understand that logic.  
She walked into a clearing when she heard a roaring above her, as the trees around her were getting blown by a strong wind. She looked up and saw a metal flying thing... She immediately pulled out her daedric sword, and lit a fire in her offhand. When it landed, the back then opened up, and she saw three people inside. 2 people were armed, they seemed like guards, but the other person was a blond woman with glasses and, a riding crop? Victoria didnt let her guard down though as the woman exited the metal machine. She then proceeded to talk.  
"Hello, my name is Glynda Goodwitch, I was sent here by my employer to pick you up to see him. He would like to talk with you." Gylnda spoke to the strange woman in front of her.  
"Who would this "Employer" be and why does he want to see me? If you don't give me an answer I like, I wont go with you." Victoria stated, She was always cautious when someone was sent to find her, they almost always either wanted to kill her, or use her power. She wouldn't be so easily manipulated.  
"Ill leave introductions for when you meet him yourself, as for why, he would like to know how and why you suddenly just appeared in this forest. Its not a common occurrance to watch someone just appear out of thin air. I assure you we mean no harm. And it will be dark soon, if you stay here you will most likely be attacked by grimm." Glynda assured her  
"Hmm very well, Its probably better than staying out here, but no funny business, i will not hesitate to defend myself." She stated as they boarded the bullhead towards beacon


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights TESV or RWBY, they belong to Bethesda and Rooster Teeth respectively. As to not Put too much exposition into the story itself, I will describe Victoria a bit If anyone is curious. She is an imperial, with shoulder length black hair, brown eyes, about mid to early 30's, and about 5'10". In game terms she is pretty much 100 in every skill, don't worry she wont be TOO overpowered because in remnant, everyone is insanely strong. She was based off my first character ever in Skyrim. And I have been using quite of bit of RWBY xover cliches, but ill try to change those up as to not seem like every other story out there, some things will have to be cliched in order for me to start the story however.** _Italics: thoughts_  
Chapter 2: Strange New World

Everyone on the bullhead was silent, Glynda stared at the woman they had just picked up. She looked like an average woman to her, but after what she was, there was no way that was true. What she saw couldn't have been possible, right? Nobody just pops into existence like that. She did not trust this women one bit, but she knew better than to question Ozpin. He has not led her astray yet, but with all that's been going on lately, she couldn't help but be nervous.

While Glynda had been thinking to her self, she did not notice she had been staring at Victoria, with a slight scowl on her face.

"I don't appreciate the way you are looking at me, isn't it a bit rude to scowl at someone you just met?" Victoria said to Glynda, in a mockingly insulted tone of voice. Glynda instantly snapped out of her thoughts and realized what she was doing. Her face retunred to its neutral state.

"My apologies, miss, I was busy thinking. I was not aware of what I was doing." Gylnda apologized. She looked down at her scroll to check the time. "We should be arriving shortly," She added.

"I assume you are taking me to the castle I saw on the mountain?" Victoria questioned.

"It is not a castle, its an academy. Beacon academy to be precise. And yes that is our destination, its headmaster is who you will be talking too." Glynda corrected and responded. Glynda found it curious that she had not heard of beacon acadamy, pretty much everyone from vale knows of it. She wanted to ask her, but those questions should be answered when she talks with Ozpin.

"Ahh I see, interesting. What kind of things do you teach? Back where im from, im the Archmage of my own college actually." Victoria asked, she wondered if they also taught magic here.

"Its a combat school. We teach various forms of combat, battle stratagy and of course the general education, like history and such. We train only the best Huntsman and Huntresses." Glynda replied. Before she could answer more, she was interrupted.

"We have arrived, you may now exit the bullhead." A voice over the intercom had informed them. The hatch had slowly opened, and everyone proceeded to exit the bullhead. Victoria had looked around, and by the divines, this place was huge! This acadmy had easily dwarfed the size of the Winterhold College. By Oblivion, this place was bigger than Dragonsreach! Glynda motioned her to follow, as she lead them through Beacon.

The place was pretty crowded, with people she could only assume were students. Most looked around the age of 18, though a few seemed older. They all wore the same uniform, of their respective gender of course. Gylnda stopped in front of some metal doors, but they had no handles. Only 2 buttons on the side with arrows pointing up and down. Before she could ask what they were, the doors slid open as Glynda walked in a small box like room. She motioned to follow, Victoria did, but was skeptical of what was happening. Soon after she walked in the room, the doors shut, and the room started to move, and it was going up.

This place was so much different than skyrim, first flying metal boxes, and now moving rooms. Just where had Sheogorath sent her?  
Once the elevator had reached the top, the doors opened up to a larger room, with glass windows over looking the area, and tons of gears. Victoria noticed a averagely tall man with white hair sitting behind a desk, she assumed this to be the headmaster. He rose from his chair and motioned her to sit at the desk. Tenn he spoke up.

"Please sit, we have much to discuss I assume. Glynda you may take your leave if you wish you must be tired." Ozpin said to Glynda, she looked ready to refute him, but then she yawned loudly. After that, she gave in and left the office, ready to take her time off.

"Now Miss, how about we start with introductions, I am Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon academy, a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Ozpin introduced himself, then motioned for Victoria to do the same.

"My name is Victoria Velencia, I am a women with many titles, most of which are completely unfamiliar to you id assume. Now lets cut to the chase,you brought me here to question me right? Well I want some answers too, so lets make this a mutual agreement, deal?" Victoria responded, she was a mostly straightforward person, and she knew better than to just give vital information to just anyone.

"I would expect nothing less, miss Valencia. I would like to know how you ended up in the emerald forrest like that, firstly." Ozpin stated, starting his line of questioning.

"Im not sure of the specifics, but i do know why. I was teleported into that forest by the god of madness, Sheogorath, Simply because he was bored after i had previously ruined his last form of "entertainment," Victoria stated bluntly. Ozpin raised an eyebrow at that statement, but then shortly proceeded.

"Sheogorath is certainly not a name Ive ever heard about, but if what you say is true, then that leads me to my next question. Are you from this world?" Ozpin asked. Victoria was surprised to hear that question, Most people would just think she was crazy.

"No, I am not. I was sent here not of my own will. I do not know of a way back currently though, so I am stuck here. I have a question, You said this was an academy, right? Do you happen to teach magic here?" Victoria asked.

"Magic? As far as the world is aware, it doesn't not exist, but since you asked. I assume it isnt for you. The closest thing we have to magic is our aura and semblances. Aura is the power of our soul, that protects us from harm and enhances our abilities. Our semblances are a byproduct of our aura. They are special abilities that are unique to everyone, such as extreme speed or flight." Ozpin explained.

"I have one last question, Miss Valencia. Do you intend to do this worlds inhabitants harm?" Ozpin asked, in a very serious tone. Victoria shook her head no. Ozpin just smiled.

"I have a proposal for you then, How would you like to teach a class here at my academy. The room and board will be provided free of charge, as well as access to our faculties. You don't have to accept, but it seems like you don't have many other options here. So what do you say?" Ozpin asked Victoria. This man is just full of surprises, she dint know if he was really smart or insanely dumb. But he was right, she didn't have anywhere else to go.

"I accept your offer Ozpin, However i have no knowledge of your world, but Glynda did this was a warrior school. I am quite proficient in many aspects of combat, im also curious if i can teach the use of magicka." Victoria stated.

"I will make the preparations needed, it will be ready by the end of the week. Now ill get someone to show you to your room." Ozpin told her, as he pressed a button on his desk.

"Ruby Rose, please report to my office immediately."

 **Sorry if the story is a little bit boring right now, i have to get through introductions and set up crap in order to make it exciting, but all that should be happening real soon, and how the last chapter was formatted still bothers me the copy past made it like that i fixed it in this chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights TESV or RWBY, they belong to Bethesda and Rooster Teeth repectivly. In case anyone was wondering, this will starting at the beginning of season three, beacause the most interesting ideas of mine take place here, and doing the other season would be a lot of rehashing of story everyone knows.**

Chapter 3: A New Teacher Arrives

"Care for a cup of tea while you wait? I made it myself," Ozpin asked Victoria. She simply shook her head no, tea wasn't one of her favorite drink. Maybe if he had some nice mead, but seeing as this was a school, they probably didn't allow alcohol.

"I do have a question though, I assume you use currency in this world. Seeing as I just got here, I don't have have any. Would I be able to exchange my coins for yours?" Victoria asked, reaching into her enchanted coin purse, taking out a gold coin and putting it on the desk. Ozpin grabbed it, and inspected it.

"Seeing as these coins are made out of pure gold, if you have enough of them you can get your self a pretty hefty amount of lien. I can arrange the exchange before the classes start, if you'd like?" Ozpin answered, She nodded her head. Before they could talk any further, the elevator dinged, signaling that it had opened. Out walked a girl with a red and black dress on, with a red cape, and combat boots. The girl looked a lot younger than the rest of the students here. She walked closer to the desk, looking quite nervous.

"If this about what happened in the library, imreallyreallysorrythingsjustgotoutofhandwhennoraandyangwerefightingand," She was cut of by Ozpin.

"Now now, you aren't in any trouble, unless their is something i should be aware of?" Ozpin said raising his eyebrow smirking,

"No sir" She replied taking a deep breath,"If im not in trouble, then why did you call me?" Ruby asked.

"We have a new arrival here, she will be teaching a class starting next week. I would like for you to show her to her room please. Its located just 4 rooms down from yours, im sure you know which one." Ozpin answered. Motioning to Victoria, who Ruby didn't notice was sitting down next to her.

"Of course, Id be happy to help. Would you want to go now?" Ruby asked, as she nodded. "Alright just follow me, and let me say, you are going to love it here at beacon and..." Ruby was cut off by the elevator doors closing.

Ozpin smiled." This is an interesting turn of event, i just hope everything goes according to plan.

"Oh sorry I didn't catch you name, Miss?" Ruby asked, after noticing the rambling she was doing.

"Victoria Valencia, a pleasure, Miss Rose. Now tell me do you attend this school, you seem quite a bit younger than the other student?" Victoria asked. She had been wondering ever since she first saw her.

"I do go here, I was moved up a few years due to stopping a criminal, even if he got away. Ozpin noticed it and moved me, i even became the leader of my own team! How cool is that, huh?" Ruby said excitedly.

"Is that so? Well if you take my class, Ill maybe see you around more. Everyone here so far has been most interesting. How about care, care to chat at another time?" Victoria asked.

"That sounds cool, but when we do meet again, i want you to show me your weapon, if that's okay. I just LOVE looking at new ones, im a weapon nut myself." Ruby asked excitement oozing out of every pore.

"Hmm i don't see why not, i don't use just one though. I have a ton of cool ones to show you. But this is where we part ways for now." She said noticing they reached her room.

"Alright well I guess I better get back to my room, my team still thinks i got in trouble, hehe. I guess ill see you around." Ruby said before walking down the hallway to her room. Victoria walked into her room, it was pretty spacious as if it were meant for more than one person, it even had its own bathroom and closet. She decided to check if she had her stuff. She carried pretty much everything she owned in her enchanted bag. She never liked not having them close, never know who might want to steal it.

She opened the bag to find everything she wanted, thank god it still worked after changing worlds. Victoria looked over at a desk that was in the room, and noticed a pile of book. These books looked to be a variety of history books, books about grimm, and a book tilted "Everything We Know About Aura and Semblances." She had a lot of studying to do before her class started.

"Better get started on it now, I guess," Victoria said to herself before opening a book.

As ruby walked into her room, she was immediately pulled in to a bear grip hug by her sister Yang.

"Im so sorry, i didn't mean for you to get in trouble. Did they punish you hard, me an nora will make it up to you we swear," Yang said while squeezing the life out of her sister.

"Y-y-ang please l-let me g-gooo," Ruby barly managed to say, Yang let go of Ruby, realizing what she was doing. Ruby was gasping for air. "Sorry, so what happened?" Yang apologized.

"Im not in any trouble, Ozpin just wanted me to show the new teacher to her room, she is in the room 4 doors down the hall. Her class will start next week." Ruby explained.

"Wait, there's a new teacher working here now?" Weiss asked, "Do you know what class shes going to teach?"

"No Iforgot to ask actually, her name is Victoria Valencia, I think. She said she'd show me her weapons some time, so maybe its another type of combat class?" Ruby answered, the thought of asking her hadn't come to mind.

"I guess we will have to wait and see," Blake said from behind her book.

"I just hope that she doesn't give out a bunch homework like Oobleck, or as boring as Port," Yang said, they all shuddered at the thought of another class like Port's. All he did was tell exaggerated stories from his youth, and sometimes even act a little inappropriately to some of the females. He wasn't such a bad guy, but gods was he annoying.

"Well i for one want to get some rest, i think you all should do the same, we have a test in Ooblecks tomorrow, remember?" Weiss said while getting ready to go to bed. Ruby and Yang both groaned loudly.

"Alriiight moooom, it has been a long day though, well goodnight everyone." Ruby complained before turning the lights off.

"Goodnight," Everyone else said in unison before laying in their beds for the night.

A week passed, and Victoria's class was about to start soon. She had learned so much about this world through reading those books on her desk and at the library. She lloked at her class roster, and saw a list of students, sperated by teams, that she would be teaching. She saw team RWBY, JNPR, CRDL, and CFVY. The first bell rang alerting students that there was only 5 minutes to get to class.

Soon after the bell she saw students come in by groups of four, most likley their teammates. She noticed all 4 groups from her list sit down in their chairs. The second bell rang signaling the start of class.

"Hello class, Im your teacher for this class, You may call me Miss Valencia. Welcome to My class." Victoria said to the groups of students.

 **Now that everything is set up, i can begin the more fun and interesting parts of the story. Hope that this wasn't to boring or anything so far. Next chapter should be more interesting.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights TESV or RWBY, they belong to Bethesda and Rooster Teeth respectively. I apologize for the sheer redundancy of the last sentence from last chapter i said class like 3 or 4 times, but i wont go back and change it, too much work.**

Chapter 4: Strange New Teacher

Today was the day, several teams had transferred one of their classes for the new class that was open. Nobody except team RWBY even knew about the teacher, and only Ruby had met her. Ruby had said that her room was in the same hall as theirs, but they never saw her leave or do anything for the entire week. I guess they would just have to meet her in class.

"Guys, wake up, we are going to be late for the new class!" Weiss shouted at her teammates, realizing they had overslept, most likly do to one of their teammates putting the alarm on snooze. They all woke up in a jolt, realizing what their white haired friend was saying, they all started panicking and rushing to get ready. They had all managed to get to class on time. They had noticed team JNPR was already sitting down, so they went and sat next to him.

"Hello again team RWBY," Pyhrra said, in her normal chipper tone of voice. Everyone waved their hands back, as they sat down.

"So does anyone know what kind of class this is supposed to u-uh be?" Jaune asked everyone near him, team JNPR all shook their heads but Ruby spoke up.

"I believe its another type of combat class, its supposed to be different than Glynda's but i don't know more than that. They all looked around the classroom and saw a ton of weapons in glass storage cases. Ruby's eyes lit up as she looked around, hoping that she would let her look at them more closely.

Before any of them could talk any more, the second bell rang which meant class had started. Out of the side office came Victoria dressed in some weird robes, with a fur hood on.

"Welcome students, Im your teacher Miss Valencia, and this is Combat with magic 101" Victoria stated. All the students in the class gave her a weird looks but were silent. Until team CRDL burst out laughing.  
"HAHAHAA magic? You must be freaking kidding me, can you believe that?" Cardin said laughing out loud. The rest of his team had gone silent when they noticed their teacher staring at them.

"I do not know what it is you find so funny, I was not joking. I will be teaching you students how to use magicka." Victoria stated bluntly.

"You expect me to believe you can use magic? Pshh, I don't know about the rest of these idiots, but I believe magic doesn't exist aside from simple card tricks." Cardin said while spreading his arms to show he meant the whole class besides him.

"Then would you want me to prove it to you? Come on up to the front of the class Mister winshester was it? Ill show you exactly what im talking about." Victoria said to Cardin. He looked a bit worried but he came up anyways.

"Now tell me whats the first thing that come to mind when you think of magic?" She asked Cardin. He thought about it for a second.

"Moving stuff without touching it, and teleporting. Betcha cant do that." Cardin said smugly.

"Is that all, figured you might say something harder like stop time or fly. Oh well, your example will do." Victoria smirked back. Her hand proceeded to glow green as she raised it at Cardin, who was starting to lift off the ground.

"Woah, hey, put me down!" Cardin said raising his voice. She smirked as her other hand glowed blue. after a small flash of light Cardin appeared out of the window, still floating but hanging out over the edge of the school. Everyone could hear his screams until she teleported him back into the room and safely on the ground.

"Do you believe me now?" She smiled at Cardin, who was still panting heavily. He looked back up at her and nodded weakly. "Good now go back to your seat, i will have no more silly distractions." Cardin simply walked back to his seat and sat down quietly.

"Now before i teach you about how to use magic, i must first explain what magic is." Victoria stated, as she started to lecture on magicka, the schools of magic and a bit of enchanting and alchemy. The rest of class went on like this, as everyone was taking notes, trying to pay attention to the complicated lecture, but at least she was easier to understand then Oobleck was.

The bell finally rang, ending the class for today. Everyone one started to pack up their bags, and head out the door.

"Oh and Miss Rose, you said you wanted to see my weapons correct? Well if you'd like you can come after class, bring your friends if you'd like as well." Victoria called out to Ruby before she left the door. Ruby Nodded eagerly. 

"I think that teacher is crazy, how did she get hired here!" Weiss exclaimed after they left the classroom. "She made Cardin float in mid air, 5 stories tall. What if she dropped him?" She continued her rant.

"Oh come on Weiss, Cardin kind of deserved it. Plus, she knew exactly what she was doing, you could tell by looking at her." Yang retorted, knowing very well Cardin was a jerk to everyone.

"Do you guys really think we will be able to learn magic? I know I saw her "Demonstration" but I just dont know. What if that was just her semblance?" Blake added, still skeptical of the new teacher. They were all debating what they learned in class, except Ruby who was still imagining all the cool weapons she saw in the class.

"Umm Earth to Ruby, you still with us in there?" Yang said to Ruby knocking on her head a few times.

"Oww Yang that hurt, Yea im still here. Its just Miss Valencia invited me to see her weapons after our classes. She said i can bring friends, would you want to go?" Ruby replied. Her team all shook their heads, knowing that was exactly what they expected from their leader.

"I wouldn't mind going, I want to ask her a few questions anyways." Blake responded, she looked at her other two teammates, they nodded yes.

"Great maybe ill ask JNPR too, but we still have a few more classes to go to," Ruby groaned, along with Yang. They finished talking and walked into their next class 

After their classes had ended for the day, Team RWBY and JNPR headed to Miss Valencia's room. They were curious about the new teacher and her strange abilities. Its not every day you see your teacher teleport and levitate on of her students out of a window. Ruby walked up to door to knock, but before she could...

"Just come in, no need to knock," Victoria said right before her fist came in contact with the door. They were a little taken aback by her knowing they were there but they walked in anyways. "I see you brought some friends, and im positive you must have some questions for me, Hmm?"

"Uhh yeah, how'd you know?" Ruby asked, Victoria simply smiled.

"Well its not everyday someone new comes by trying to teach you something you have never even heard of in your life, something that you thought to be a myth. Its only natural to be curious, is it not?" Victoria stated. "Now tell me what weapons you find interesting, and ill tell you about them, how about it?"

Ruby looked around for a bit, until she saw a black katana, with red accents on the blade. "Oooh whats this one, its so cool."

"That is what is known as The Ebony Blade, it along with a few others in here are VERY rare and powerful weapons, i could tell you where and how I got them, But you probably wouldn't believe me." She Replied. They all looked curious by what she meant by that. "Well this weapon is a special blade of the daedric prince Mephala. "She" is the prince of lies, plots and murder. It directly steals the life force of anyone it cuts, its very dangerous."

They all looked at her with eyes wide open, they couldnt tell if she was crazy or just messing with them.

"I only have one thing to say about any of these special weapons, If you ever hear a voice calling to you about any of them. DONT listen to them, alert me instantly," Victoria stated, her tone of voice gravely serious. They nodded their heads simultaneously. They looked around a bit more, she explained a bit more of her weapons to the little red leader.

"So you really think we can learn this magic?" Blake asked, still unsure of the whole concept.

"Everyone in the world should have magicka in their body, some more than others, its much like aura. Though its more like a energy you use up instead of an extension of your soul. Only time will tell, but i can tell you 8 do show promise." Victoria smiled at the group of students. "Its getting late however, I do beleive you should be getting ready for bed?"

"Yawwwwnnnn, I am pretty sleepy, having Professor Port's class last really makes you tired. Come on Ruby they will still be here tomorrow, lets go." Yang said while dragging Ruby away from the display cases. The two teams made their way out of class, towards their rooms. The sun had finished setting, now she could see if her idea will work. 

Victoria headed out to the emerald forest down off the cliff side of Beacon, she would not want to be near the school as this might start a panic. She had not used her dragon shouts since she arrived, the one in particular interested her more than the others. She Let her lungs fill with air before she shouted.

 **DUR-NEH-VIIR**

The shout rang through the sky, at first it seemed like it had not worked. But Soon after a purple and black portal appeared in the sky. Out of the portal came a massive undead dragon who flew in circles a couple of times before landing in front of Victoria.

"Ahhh, it is you Qahnaarin, I didnt not recognize this realm you are in. Tell me Dovah, how have you found yourself here?" Durnehviir asked, his voice loud and bellowing.

"The mad god Sheogorath transported me here because he was bored." Victoria replied, it annoyed her every time she thought of it.

"I see, yes that does sound like him,ive run him to him once before. Back before he entered Plagius's mind. You are luck Dovah, that your fate was not worse." Durnehviir stated. Everyone who knew that name knew that running into him almost always had severe consequences. Both Victoria and Durnehviir had heard something rustling in the bushes around behind them. Victoria used her detect presence spell, she noticed there was a human over there.

"Come out, if you don't comply I will not hesitate to attack." Victoria sneered, she would not tolerate someone stalking her. Shortly after saying that a man with slicked back hair wearing a half tucked shirt and a torn red cape, walked out of the bush.

"Hey hey, no need for hostility, Not unless you tell me what i want to hear." the man had said, as he took out his sword and pointed it at the two beings in front of him.  
Dun Dun Dun. stuff is happening now, its going a bit off canon, but those events will happen, think of this a few weeks before season three starts. But what will Qrow do seeing a strange person talking with an undead dragon? Thank you everyone reading and favoring this story.


End file.
